Et si
by infinity333
Summary: Et si Aiden n'était pas mort? Et s'il avait été accusé du meurtre de Conrad? Et si le trio infernal avait été arrêté? Et si Daniel et Margaux avait eu une fille? Et si cette fille n'était pas vraiment celle que tout le monde croyait être? Retrouvez les personnages de Revenge en 2027!
1. Isabelle

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, Isabelle sauta de son lit et descendit les marches à toute vitesse.

-Papa ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Isabelle ! Tu as passé une belle journée ? lui demanda son père en déposant sa mallette dans l'entrée.

-Ouais… Mais c'est un peu ennuyant quand maman et toi vous travaillez… se plaignit-elle.

-Et bien… Voudrais-tu que tante Charlotte vienne passer quelques jours avec toi ?

-Oh oui ! s'écria-t-elle trop heureuse. Je l'appelle tout de suite !

La jeune fille remonta en courant dans sa chambre où elle appela sa tante.

Selon Isabelle, tante Charlotte était une tante super. C'était la demi-sœur de son père, quoiqu'il la considérait comme sa sœur. Elle vivait à New York, dans un petit appartement à côté de Central Park. Isabelle trouvait ça très bien d'y aller l'hiver mais l'été, elle préférait beaucoup mieux rester au manoir familial.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut raccroché avec Charlotte, qui avait accepté son invitation avec joie, Isabelle redescendit en bas voir son père.

-Tante Charlotte a accepté ! lui apprit-elle avec joie.

-C'est fantastique, lui répondit son père sans même lever le nez de son écran d'ordinateur.

-Un problème ? demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il était contrarié.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en levant finalement la tête vers elle. Oh, non, non, aucun problème ! s'exclama-t-il en fermant d'un coup sec son ordinateur portable. Tu as faim ?

-J'aimerais avoir un skateboard, papa, lui dit Isabelle au souper.

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Pour jouer du piano, répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Pour faire du skate, évidemment ! Tu es vraiment perdu aujourd'hui !

Son père leva les yeux vers elle, mais au même moment sa mère fit son entrée dans la salle à manger.

-Bonjour, bonjour, dit-elle. Passé une belle journée, Isabelle ?

-Oui, si au moins toi tu pouvais comprendre pourquoi je veux un skateboard, ronchonna la jeune fille.

-Tu veux un skate ? s'étonna sa mère.

Isabelle soupira de découragement. Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils être aussi étonnés. Ce n'est pas comme si elle demandait un tatouage !

Alors que la jeune fille terminait son repas, le cellulaire de son père sonna et il s'éclipsa de la salle à manger.

-Daniel Grayson, dit-il une fois rendu dans son bureau.

-Monsieur Grayson, c'est pour vous aviser que la sortie de Monsieur Ross est prévu demain.

-Demain ? s'exclama-t-il. Déjà ?

-Je vous rappelle que ça fait déjà presque treize ans qu'il est incarcéré ici.

-Oui et bien, il en aurait mérité plus… murmura Daniel. Et puis, les deux autres ?

-Ils resteront à l'intérieur encore quelques temps, n'ayez crainte.

-Très bien, merci, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il soupira et se versa un verre en pensant à tout ça.

-Ce n'est pas bien de boire après le souper, dit une voix dans son dos.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que sa fille se trouvait dans le cadre de porte un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas bien de dire à un adulte quoi faire, rétorqua Daniel sur le même ton.

Isabelle soupira et demanda :

-C'était qui au téléphone ?

-Un client.

Sa fille le regarda, sceptique et puis sa femme arriva à ce moment-là.

-On a un problème Daniel, dit-elle.

-Effectivement, répondit celui-ci.

Margaux fronça les sourcils, surprise qu'il sache de quoi elle allait lui parler et demanda à sa fille si elle pouvait les laisser, ce qu'Isabelle fit.

-L'article de Mike ne sera pas…

-On a un problème plus urgent à régler, lui dit Daniel.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Nolan sort de prison demain.

-Mince alors…


	2. Victoria

Le jour n'était pas levé depuis longtemps sur les Hamptons, mais déjà, les domestiques s'activaient dans le manoir des Grayson.

Alors que Margaux s'affairait à se maquiller, Daniel, lui, sortait tranquillement du lit. Pas besoin pour Margaux de demander à son amoureux s'il avait bien dormi: elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Elle comprenait parfaitement l'angoisse de son mari, toutefois, à la place de se retourner toute la nuit dans le lit, elle en avait profité pour travailler.

La française vint rejoindre Daniel qui remuait de sombres pensées dans son esprit, assis sur le bord du lit.

-On ne peut rien changer au passé, lui dit-elle pour le calmer. Ça ne sert à rien d'envisager le pire.

-C'est impossible de ne pas y penser, dit-il sans la regarder.

-Essaye au moins, dit Margaux en l'embrassant avant de retourner à son maquillage.

Le soleil chatouilla le nez d'Isabelle qui se réveilla en souriant. Elle regarda son cadran et bondit de son lit, prête à s'attaquer à une autre journée. Elle ouvrit sa penderie et consulta ses choix de vêtements.

Ce n'était pas les choix qui manquaient, Isabelle avait de tout!

Elle finit par enfiler une chemise bleu qui s'agençait à merveille avec le bleu de ses yeux et des shorts blanches en jeans.

À cette heure, ses parents étaient déjà partis pour le travail alors, elle ne fut pas surprise de devoir déjeuner seule. Isabelle était habituée de manger seule.

Ses parents étaient souvent absents à cause de leur travail et puis, même si elle l'aurait voulu, ni sa grand-mère ni son grand-père n'auraient pu venir manger avec elle pour une raison fort simple: son grand-père était mort et sa grand-mère était internée dans un centre psychiatrique depuis des lustres.

Isabelle n'avait vu sa grand-mère que quelques fois dans sa vie. Avant qu'elle ne devienne folle, ça devait être une femme impressionnante, surtout à cause de son statut, mais maintenant? Elle n'était plus qu'une vulgaire personne bourrée de médicaments qui, lorsqu'elle était réveillée, ne parlait que d'un seul sujet: Le crash du vol 197.

Isabelle venait de terminer son déjeuner lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce en s'exclamant:

-Si ce n'est pas ma nièce préférée!

Se reconnaissant, Isabelle tourna se retourna et sourit à la vue de sa tante.

Charlotte Clarke était, selon sa nièce, une jeune femme dans la trentaine très à la mode, toujours très souriante et enjouée. Ce matin-là, elle avait revêtu une robe moulante zébrée blanc et noir qui lui allait à merveille. Comme tout ce qu'elle portait, lorsqu'on y pensait bien.

Alors qu'Isabelle allait ouvrir la bouche, la sonnerie d'un cellulaire retentit et Charlotte lui fit signe d'attendre un moment avant de s'éclipser pour prendre l'appel.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air un peu contrariée.

-C'est le centre où ta grand-mère est placée, expliqua-t-elle à la jeune fille. Il semblerait que ta grand-mère veut me voir. Je vais devoir y aller, veux-tu rester ici ou tu veux venir avec moi?

-Je vais venir, dit Isabelle en haussant les épaules.

Victoria n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où Isabelle l'avait vu, c'est à dire, il y avait presque deux ans. Peut être était-elle seulement plus vieille et ridée.

-Maman, j'ai amené Isabelle, lui dit Charlotte. Ta petite-fille.

-Bien sur Charlotte, je sais qui est Isabelle! s'exclama-t-elle indignée. Comment vas-tu ma chérie? Ça fait un bail que je ne t'avais pas vu, ton père n'est pas très friand dans les visites de centre on dirait...

-Il est très occupé, répondit poliment Isabelle.

Elles continuèrent à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, mais Isabelle n'était pas folle: elle savait que sa grand-mère voulait dire quelque chose d'important à sa tante. Quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas supposée entendre. Elle prétendît aller s'acheter un jus et sortit de la chambre.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, sa grand-mère changea aussitôt de registre. Elle ne pouvait pas bien entendre à travers la porte mais elle cru entendre le mot prison et secret. Rien de très rassurant...

-Pourquoi papa est à la télé? demanda Isabelle.

Charlotte leva les yeux de son cellulaire et puis regarda en direction de la télé. Elle sauta presque du divan pour aller éteindre le téléviseur.

-Hé! s'exclama Isabelle. Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir? C'est mon père quand même!

-Je... C'est des choses de grand, répondit Charlotte embarrassée.

-C'est ça, comme si je n'étais pas assez grande pour comprendre ce que mon père fait! s'exclama Isabelle en sortant en trombe du salon pour se rendre à sa chambre.

C'était assez facile de trouver des informations lorsque celle-ci passait au bulletin de nouvelles, Isabelle en eu la preuve. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher très longtemps pour découvrir de quoi son père parlait. Un ancien employé qui s'était retrouvé en prison pour une étrange affaire de complicité de meurtre.

En regardant la photo présentée dans l'article, Isabelle trouvait que l'homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleus ressemblait plus à un adolescent qu'à un meurtrier. Il avait même l'air gentil.

Elle cliqua sur une photo au bas de la page et découvrit un portrait de l'homme entouré d'une femme et d'un homme. Ils avaient tous l'air très heureux. La femme, une châtaine aux yeux bruns était magnifique, l'homme qui posait fièrement à ses côtés l'était aussi. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts, ce qui le rendait plutôt mignon, mais c'était ses yeux qui le rendait très beau: des yeux bleu océan.

Isabelle ferma la page et sortit à l'extérieur, ne voulant pas trop discuter avec sa tante.

Elle marchait depuis peut être quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête, surprise, et retint son souffle.

-Excusez-moi, lui dit l'homme. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-C'est correct, moi non plus, lui répondit Isabelle en le dévisageant.

Il allait reprendre son chemin lorsqu'elle lui demanda:

-Excusez-moi mais, qui êtes-vous?

L'homme parut surpris mais répondit tout de même:

-Nolan Ross.


	3. Nolan

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment et Isabelle s'approcha de Nolan pour lui tendre la main.

-Isabelle Grayson, enchantée.

L'homme eut un moment d'hésitation avant de lui serrer la main, tout en continuant de la regarder. Isabelle détourna le regard, intimidée, et puis, demanda :

-Vous cherchiez quelque chose où…

-Non, non… J'allais chez mon ami, répondit-il précipitamment.

-Ah ! Très bien alors ! dit Isabelle. Heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, à une prochaine fois peut être ! dit-elle avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Au fond d'elle, Isabelle savait que les chances étaient quasiment nulles qu'elle revoie Nolan Ross, surtout en voyant que sa famille ne semblait pas l'apprécier… Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Nolan était très gentil. Tout du moins, en apparence.

Elle se retourna vers lui et fut surprise de voir que lui aussi s'était retourné pour la regarder. La jeune fille se retourna et continua rapidement son chemin jusque chez elle.

-Isabelle ! s'exclama Margaux en entendant la porte du manoir claquer. Depuis quand pars-tu sans avertir ?

-Désolée, répondit Isabelle afin de ne pas se faire punir. On mange ?

Margaux lui fit un petit sourire et désigna la salle à manger d'un signe de tête.

Les serveurs semblaient danser autour de la table lorsqu'ils apportaient les plats, cette élégance avait toujours plu à Isabelle et c'est avec le sourire ce soir-là qu'elle entama son assiette en regardant les serveurs faire leur petite danse.

Concentrée à essayer d'écrire son nom dans ses patates pilées, Isabelle n'entendit pas son père la questionner la première fois, ni la deuxième…

-Isabelle ! s'exclama-t-il en autant la fourchette des mains de sa fille qui sursauta brusquement. Quel âge as-tu pour dessiner dans ton assiette ?

-Daniel, dit Margaux en jetant un regard noir à son mari.

Daniel déposa la fourchette sur la table et soupira avant de demander à sa fille :

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Isabelle haussa les épaules en reprenant sa fourchette.

-Isabelle, arrête de faire cette tête, l'avertit Daniel qui recommençait à se fâcher.

-Qui est Nolan Ross ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour fixer son père.

Daniel se figea, Isabelle pouvait voir qu'il cherchait une réponse, qu'il essayait de ne pas se fâcher.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, finit-il par dire avant de prendre une bouchée.

-Pourquoi tu en parlais aux nouvelles alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Daniel plaqua son poing contre la table, ce qui fit tinter les couverts et s'exclama :

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires !

-Mais…

-Va dans ta chambre, dit-il en désignant la porte.

Isabelle regarda sa mère, question qu'elle essaie de calmer son père, mais elle faisait exprès d'éviter son regard. La jeune fille se tourna vers Daniel qui lui répéta d'aller dans sa chambre.

Elle se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle à manger avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches menant à sa chambre. Rendue, elle claqua la porte et s'écrasa sur son lit.

Isabelle resta quelques instants comme ça, sans bouger et puis prit une grande décision : elle allait découvrir ce que Nolan Ross avait fait à son père.

N'entendant aucun bruit signifiant que quelqu'un venait la voir, elle prit son ordinateur portable et tapa le nom de Nolan Ross dans la page de recherche. Plusieurs articles sur sa libération, qui datait d'aujourd'hui, s'affichèrent, mais Isabelle alla plutôt dans la biographie de l'homme.

Au fur de sa lecture, la jeune Grayson découvrit des choses passionnantes le concernant. Premièrement, il était très proche de David Clarke, le père de sa tante, et, à une époque, il avait été à presque toutes les fêtes que sa grand-mère avait donnée. Sur l'une des photos qu'on trouvait sur la page, il posait en compagnie d'une jeune femme, la même jeune femme châtaine qu'Isabelle avait vue sur d'autres photos. Intriguée, Isabelle entra le nom de la femme dans le moteur de recherche.

Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de l'ex-femme de son père : Emily Thorne.


End file.
